Desaparecer
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: ¿Será capaz Sakura de revelar sus sentimientos hacia Neji? ¿O seguirá pasando noches en vela pensando en él? Songfic Oneshot


**Desaparecer**

**Songfic**

Otra noche más se repitió Sakura tumbada en su cama mirando hacia fuera por la ventana; otra noche más que no podría dormir por pensar en él, en Neji Hyuuga, aquél muchacho de opalina mirada que le había robado el sueño.

No sabía por qué, pero después de que Sasuke partiera de la villa ella se había fijado en él, y no le extrañaba pues se conocía muy bien y sabía que tenía debilidad por los chicos como él: fríos, serios, de mirada profunda… suspiro.

El problema era que ella no sabía cómo decírselo, si la rechazaba ella no podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez…

**Suavemente cierro los ojos**

**Tratando de sentirte**

No tenía caso seguir en la cama, pensó, por lo que se incorporó hasta quedar sentada frente a la ventana abierta; el viento despeinaba sus cabellos pero a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, eso la refrescaba.

¿Cómo se había enamorado de él? Se preguntó por décima vez esa noche mirando por la ventana hacia la mansión que era su hogar que se distinguía a lo lejos. Era tan simple… y Naruto había tenido la culpa de todo, por haberlos presentado formalmente, porque desde ese día, ella no le había quitado la vista de encima.

Y deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento tener un Byakugan y así poder verlo dormir, verlo entrenar lo que fuera y poder decirle de una vez que lo amaba.

**De nuevo llamada por el viento**

**Veo el solitario cielo**

**En las noches en que no te veo**

**Envío mi deseo a las estrellas**

Entonces volvió a tumbarse en la cama, y cerró los ojos con fuerza obligándose a dormir pues al otro día tenía una misión importante que hacer en la villa de la arena y no quería ir somnolienta a cumplirla pues no daría su máximo.

Pero ni dormida se lo quitaba de la cabeza, soñaba con él, con besarlo, abrazarlo y que él correspondía aquello atrayéndola hacia sí fuertemente, susurrando palabras a su oído… palabras que ella nunca lograba recordar al día siguiente.

Y era lo único que tenía, sus sueños y le gustaba tenerlos pues eran como genjutsus… casi podía sentir esos blancos labios presionándose contra los suyos mientras era abrazada por él…

¡Sakura! –la despertó una voz, era Ino, de la cual se había olvidado. Ella se estaba quedando algunos días en su casa pues sus padres habían salido de la aldea.

**Durante mucho, mucho tiempo**

**He estado soñando**

**Como si mis sentimientos**

**Fueran a llegar a ti**

**Suavemente cierro los ojos**

**No termina de desaparecer**

¡Ino-cerda¿Por qué me despertaste? –preguntó la joven furiosa

Uhm… ¿Soñabas con neji hyuuga? –inquirió ella mirándola burlona.

¿Cómo… lo supiste? –evadió ella toda roja.

Decías su nombre en sueños –explicó la rubia- ¿Te gusta? Pero… ¿Sasuke-kun?

Sí… él me gusta… sobre ese Uchiha no quiero hablar.

Ino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

Porque soy débil.

**¿En quién estás pensando?**

**¿Qué estás buscando?**

**No puedo ser honesta**

**Porque soy débil**

Vamos, Sakura, si a sasuke se lo decías siempre ¿por qué a él no?

Neji es diferente de él –respondió ella- Tengo miedo de su reacción.

No tienes remedio –murmuró Ino suspirando- No sé qué le viste la verdad, al menos Sasuke-kun era guapo.

¡Neji también lo es! –saltó la pelirosa enfadada- Sobretodo cuando sonríe, aunque las únicas veces que se permite hacerlo es cuando va ganando una batalla, pero cuando lo veo sonreír… -Sakura suspiró

Ya entendí –la detuvo ella, pues sabía que no era lo único que le gustaba de él- Bien, te dejaré soñar, buenas noches.

Buenas noches.

**Al igual que ésta**

**Paso las noches**

**Queriendo verte**

**Si mi deseo se concede**

**¿Sonreirás para mí?**

Sakura se levantó muy temprano ese día, pese a las escasas horas de sueño que había tenido, tenía que verse con Naruto y kakashi en menos de una hora por lo que se arregló con rapidez y también arregló sus provisiones y demás no sabía cuánto duraría la misión pero confiaba en que al menos eso despejaba su mente un poco del Hyuuga.

Buenos días, mamá, papá, Ino –saludó ella llegando a la cocina donde todos desayunaban.

Buenos días, Sakurita –respondió su madre haciéndola sonrojar.

Mamá¡Ya tengo 15 años!

Lo siento, pero para mí siempre tendrás 10 –replicó ella- ¿Qué vas a desayunar?

Lo que haya, tengo que irme pronto.

Sakura comió a gran velocidad, imitando a Naruto cuando comía ramen, ya estaba en la puerta de su casa cuando Ino la detuvo.

Sakura ¿podemos vernos en 15 minutos en la salida de la villa?

Sí, pero… ¿para qué…?

Tengo que hacer algo, allá nos vemos.

**Cada vez más**

**Te muestras en mis sueños**

**Como si mis sentimientos**

**Fueran imparables**

**Mi corazón**

**Está buscándote**

Sakura llegó a la salida de la villa antes del tiempo establecido pero encontrándose con Naruto y su sensei esperándola.

Ya que estamos todos, podemos irnos –afirmó Kakashi echando a caminar con naruto detrás de él.

Lo siento, pero quedé de ver a ino aquí en 15 min., no debe tardar por favor adelántense, los alcanzaré en breve

Bien.

Sakura los observó alejarse mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus pulgares, presentía lo que Ino iba a hacer… minutos después la vio llegar con una figura alta a su lado… su corazón latía cada vez más rápido conforme se acercaban pero no pudo moverse ni un cm. de ahí.

Te dije que nos esperaría –dijo Ino alegre pero su sonrisa flaqueó al ve el semblante tan serio del joven- Los dejaré solos –afirmó guiñándole un ojo a la chica que la miraba estupefacta- Que te vaya bien en tu misión –y con eso desapareció de la vista aunque si los observaba y oía.

Ino me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo.

Neji yo… -su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte- yo…¡te amo!

Así que era él, después de todo siempre fue él… en la lejanía, cuando ella miraba hacia la lejanía pensaba en él y no en el uchiha…

Sakura no quiero interrumpir, pero kakashi está impaciente –se quejó naruto sonriente.

Hai, ya voy.

Ve entonces.

No puedo esperar –confesó muy roja, volviendo a besarlo y después echando a caminar rápido- Besas muy bien –se atrevió a decir cuando ya iba muy lejos- ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! –gritó por última vez y después desapareció de la vista, dejando a un neji sonrojado a más no poder.

Sabía que otra vez no podría dormir, pero ahora sería por querer sus besos.

**El cielo hoy todavía es alto y lejano.**

**Pienso en ti**

**En las estrellas en la oscuridad**

**En el viento y en el mañana**

**FIN.**

_La canción es Futatsu no Negai de Sara Nakayama y Masumi Asano del animé DNAngel._


End file.
